


Wisdom

by Kindofamoron



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindofamoron/pseuds/Kindofamoron
Summary: At Rangi and Lao Ge's behest Kyoshi reaches out to her predecessor of nearly four thousand years, but it's not what she expected.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Reaching out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction so please feel free to leave any criticism or advice in the comments.

After a day of incessant Earth Kingdom politics, The Flying Opera Company sets camp for the day. They find a clearing near a forest with a gentle stream and cliffside. Notably without Lao Ge. Dinner consists of slightly charred elephant-rat Wong failed to season. It still tasted fine as the group was entertained by Kirima’s teasing of Rangi. 

“All I'm saying is Topknot we could be dining on fresh pig chickens but you had to go on harping about your honor”. 

“We're not going to steal pig chickens from a farmer” Rangi retorts. “Our honor demands we eat miserably to further our spiritual connection, lest a pox fall upon our cows, the HUMANITY” Wong chimes in. Unable to keep it in Kyoshi starts laughing which is quickly amplified from the betrayed look on Rangi’s face. 

“I for one love the taste of Elephant-rat” Lao Ge says, taking a large chomp from the spit. 

“Thanks for all the help setting up camp old man” Kirima replies... slightly annoyed, Kyoshi’s fox curled up next to him (he always had a way with animals). 

Later that night when the sky had gotten dark and everyone settled into their respective tents Kyoshi and Rangi cuddled under furs Kyoshi turned to Rangi, “do you think I'm a good avatar”? 

Rangi looks at her “I think you’re a great avatar, why do you ask”? Kyoshi sighs, “I wonder what I do wrong, do I focus enough on the people, am I inept on politics and what do I need to do”? 

“Ask one of your past selves, that’s what they're there for.” She replies, “my past life was Kuruk who spent his days protecting the world from dark spirits not engaging in politics, and Yangchen lived over fifty years ago.” 

“Then ask Lao Ge, you told me he claimed to be four thousand, if nothing he has been through the lives of three avatars and could help to shed some light, talk to him tomorrow though I want to sleep”. Rangi wrapped herself in Kyoshi’s arms and drifted off, moments later Kyoshi too went to sleep. 

Not being a morning person Kyoshi was dragged out of bed with the combined force of Wong and Rangi before slumping over to eat breakfast, much to Rangi’s dismay fresh pig-chicken. “I said we weren’t going to steal from the farmer!” she exclaims. “We didn’t, Wong did, he kept going on and on about-” Wong earthbends a dirt clod to hit Kirima in the back, he looks indignant, “I did no such thing” 

Lao Ge emerges from his tent and begins to walk towards the forest, Rangi sees him and nudges Kyoshi who wakes up, “Kyoshi now’s your shot to talk to Lao Ge privately” Kyoshi stumbles after him catching up in the woods, “hello Kyoshi, do you wish to revisit your training?” Lao Ge asks, “No, I want your advice, you’ve lived through thousands of years of rulers and Avatars, what should I be doing differently?” 

Lao Ge’s smile falters, “do you know why I became Lao Ge, when I was in my youth, I saw firsthand what unchecked power could do, what happens when we let those slip through, find Avatar Shai Lo of the Earth Kingdom, he preceded you nearly four thousand years, he fought for equality among people and united parts of the Earth Kingdom, as well as inspiring the creation of geomancy to find the earth Avatars, find Shai Lo, he’ll show you what you need to learn.” Lao Ge sat down and started to meditate, dismissing a slightly crestfallen Kyoshi who headed back to camp. 

When she returned, she found Rangi waiting for her, “that was quick what did he tell you” she asks, Kyoshi while packing a bag replies, “he wants me to find Shai Lo, my past life, he tells me he was some sort of humanitarian, I’m off to commune with him, would you like to join?” Rangi thinks for a minute “only if it won't intrude on your spiritual connection”, Kyoshi kisses Rangi “I would love for you to come, Avatar Shai Lo sounds like a wonderful person, maybe he has advice for the fire nation”. 

After packing their bags and setting out on Yingyong, Kyoshi and Rangi make their way to the clearing where Kyoshi communed with Yangchen three years prior after defeating Yun, the pools of water felt as mystical as ever and the trees felt like there was real life behind them. Kyoshi sat upon the stone table, Rangi stood outside the clearing to give her privacy, she began to meditate, over the years she became adept at communing with her past lives but this was harder, she summed it up to how far back she was going, after a while of calling for him she felt the presence of another being, she looked up at the man sitting across from her, “Kyoshi, I was wondering who would be the first to call my name out from the depths, I didn’t think it would be you, Yangchen maybe but never you” he chuckles while avoiding eye contact. 

He is dressed in a plain green tunic, brown pants and simple brown sandals. As he looks up at Kyoshi for the first time, he wears an attempt at a warm smile that doesn’t quite reach his light green eyes, his short hair falls around his face. Much to her surprise he looks young, very young, younger than Kuruk even and when he speaks, he does so with an eerie calm begging to be broken. 

“You have come to me in your time of doubt, you want to be better in the eyes of the people who told you to come to me”? He asks, he seems lonely, desperate for connection, Kyoshi indulges him. “The man known as Lao Ge, or perhaps Tiegu-”, “YES I know him” Shai Lo exclaims, “I was wondering where our paths would intersect again, what great chance” he smiles, a real smile. “Could you give me advice?” she asks, “better I can show you” he outstretches a hand which Kyoshi takes, a flash of light and Kyoshi is watching as a young boy, clearly homeless plays in the dirt. Kyoshi recognizes the city as Ba Sing Se’s lower ring, confirmed by the sight of the massive impenetrable walls and the smell of despair.

A group of older boys walk down the bustling road toward Shai Lo. They wear expensive flowing green robes made from the finest silk and beautiful jewelry made from gold, silver and stones unfamiliar to even Kyoshi. The oldest of the group approaches him, he wears a ring with a flying boar. “I will give you two copper pieces if you lick the grime off my shoes” he says with a smile holding the money in his palm. The young Shai Lo bends over about he plans to then with one swift movement he sends an earth pillar into the boy’s hand sending the coins flying which he catches and attempts to flee with, the companions of the boy chase after and grab him, as he tries to earthbend he manages to hit one of the boys but is restrained by the other with his hands behind his back, the leader slaps him, “this is to show you what happens when you strike a Beifong” he spits going for another slap before a dao appears before his throat. 

The sword is held by a Fire National wearing Earth Kingdom garb, “leave the boy or I'll open you all over the road” the Fire Nation man, not much older than the thugs says his words with a hint of venom as the boys back off, he helps Shai Lo up. “Filthy ruffians, are you alright friend”, Shai Lo dusts himself off before extending a hand. “Thank you, my name is Shai Lo, and you?” He asks, “Tieguei” the Fire National says, “pleasure to meet you, if you’ve got some time on your hands you should get something to eat, my brother has a place, you’ve heard of Lao’s, right?” 

“No but I love to go, thank you” Shai Lo replies. Tieguei smiles, “excellent it’s a little bit of a walk but that's all right since it gets you away from those thugs”. They walk through the streets to the nicer part of the lower ring to a quaint tea shop. The sign reads Lao’s Tea and Treats, as Tieguei leads the way into the shop Shai Lo hesitates before receiving a reassuring smirk from Tieguei, “if I wanted to rob you I wouldn’t bring you from an alleyway to a tea shop, come on” he jests. As the two walk into the tea shop Shai Lo is bombarded with scents of honey, sugar, cooking meat and the sounds of music from a Water Tribesman playing a stringed instrument singing (poorly) about some sort of secret tunnel from a far off land he visited.

As Tieguei walks up to the counter and a young man who looks very familiar smiles at him. “Brother Tieguei, it's been so long” the man says with joy to which Tieguei smiles and introduces Shai Lo, “this is my friend Shai Lo, he was under attack from some local youth and I brought him here”. Shai Lo looks at the man and extends his hand for a shake which the man smiles at. “Pleased to meet you Shai Lo, my name is Lao Ge and this is my tea shop, can I get you anything?” Tieguei says he’ll pay for it. “I'll take jasmine tea, I've heard it's good” to which the brothers chuckle as Lao Ge pours the tea. The Water Tribesman after being heckled off the stage walks over to join the trio as Lao Ge pours everyone a cup of tea, “all on Tieguei” he jokes to the laughter of the group as Tieguei chokes on his tea.


	2. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews as Shai Lo begins to fire bend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this as I had writers block.

It was important to fall into habits as Kyoshi believed. Wake up, eat breakfast, commune with spirits, eat dinner, talk about the day with Rangi who usually had some insight and then go to sleep. Her talks with Shai Lo were sporadic, something was keeping them apart, coupled with Shai Lo’s admitted spiritual lacking made it harder and more strenuous than speaking with her other past lives. Maybe, it was due to the time difference or something else, either way she was determined to get around it. When Rangi woke her up at sunrise with a bowl of tasteless jook she began to reconsider, but as she slowly began to wake up she realized Rangi was right to get her up. “How much of his life has he shown you?” Rangi asks, “only his earlier life, it's slow going, but he recently started learning earthbending from Lao Ge.”

Making her way back to the clearing she took up her position on the stone table and called out to Shai Lo, she had no idea how long it took to reach him before he showed. “Hello Kyoshi, I was waiting for our next chat,” he says with a smile. “I'm sorry it takes so long to reach you, I hope you know I enjoy our time together” Kyoshi replies, hoping he notices the sincerity in her voice. He smiles his usual smile and extends a hand for her which she takes, going into his past once again.

Shai Lo is standing in an arena type space in an alleyway, with Tieguei and the Water Tribesman (who Kyoshi learned was named Nadaku) watching. The cool dusk breeze helps to alleviate the putrid smell of alleyway garbage. Shai Lo faces Lao Ge who wears a loose fitting green robe. “You know you need practice Shai Lo, this is what practice looks like” Lao Ge says with a chuckle as he strikes a bending stance as Shai Lo tries to imitate him. “Begin” Lao Ge says as he throws two slow moving earth mounds at Shai Lo, Shai Lo raises a wall to absorb the impact but it pushes him back. “You need to stay rooted Shai Lo, you're too easy to push” Lao Ge says, chastising him. Shai Lo snarls and throws the pillar down the alley, Lao Ge splits the pillar around himself at the last second as Shai Lo advances on him. “Control yourself” Nadaku warns, Shai Lo rakes his hand against the walls of the alley covering his hand in a thick rock glove he strikes an unusual stance.

“What do you plan to do with that?” Lao Ge questions as Shai Lo jumps up and lands with a massive BOOM sending a ripple down the alleyway knocking Lao Ge off balance as Shai Lo rakes his gloved hand against the wall throwing rock in Lao Ge’s face which he covers only for Shai Lo to send another round of ripples through the ground. Lao Ge still covers his eyes and stumbles back as Shai Lo hits him square in the chest knocking him over. Shai Lo hits him in the arm on the way down, he primes his fist back as a gush of water freezes it in place. Tieguei runs over to the pair and helps Lao Ge up and Nadaku unfreezes Shai Lo’s arm. “Interesting style, more of a brawler, congratulations” Lao Ge remarks to Shai Lo. “Thank you” he replies, as Lao Ge brushes off Tieguei and the two bow to each other.

The four head back to the tea shop where Lao Ge and Tieguei live, it starts to rain. Nadaku collects his musical instruments and bids farewell to the friends. “Shai Lo, you got somewhere to go tonight?” Tieguei asks, “no I was planning on finding an overhang” Shai Lo replies. “Nonsense friend, you can take the couch upstairs” Lao Ge shouts to him. “Thank you” Shai Lo says, as he goes upstairs Tieguei eyes him. “Is that wise brother? I like the kid but we don’t know him that well” Tieguei says. “Everyone needs a little help in life, were you going to throw him to the rain?” Lao Ge replies.

In the morning Shai Lo wakes earlier than anyone, all the better to snag a good panhandling spot. After writing a thank you note to Lao Ge he begins to set out but stops when he sees something, Tieguei practicing with his dao out behind the shop. Transfixed by his graceful yet familiar movements Shai Lo realised, Tieguei wasn’t practicing a sword form he was practising firebending. The sweeping movements and the grand arches were signatures of firebending. How do I know this Shai Lo thought as Tieguei saw him standing there. “Hey Shai Lo, were you on your way out?” Tieguei asks, “I was but if it's alright with you i'd like to learn that form you were practising” Shai Lo replies. Tieguei thinks for a moment, “my brother has a practise sword upstairs”. After retrieving the old dao he joined Tieguei.

“BREATH, YOU CALL THAT A STRIKE I'VE SEEN CRIPPLED MONKEYS HIT HARDER THAN YOU” Tieguei screams at Shai Lo as if years of training could be exchanged with volume. Shai Lo brings the sword in a full arch spinning the blade around, he cuts and slices through the air for what feels like the hundredth time. “STOP” Tieguei yells, “far from perfect but good for now”, “what was that form?” Shai Lo asks. “It's called the Dragon’s blade, if you were a real firebender the sword would be flaming. That's why I practise it, when I was born they tested me for the spark by holding a tinder to my mouth and I failed. All my life I look at my half brother Lao Ge and see what he could do, I thought maybe if they had held the tinder to me for a second longer I could have lit it. I was always good with swords, weapons in general and I thought that maybe I could channel it" Tieguei says with a sigh.

Shai Lo didn't know what to say, the friend in him thought he should make a gesture to show his friend he meant something but that was tempered by the fact that the handle of the dao was burning his hand. "You can keep the sword, Lao Ge never uses it and it might come in handy down the line" Tieguei says, breaking him out of his trance. "Thank you Tieguei" Shai Lo replies as Tieguei pats him on the shoulder. What was a nice moment was slightly ruined by Nadaku coming out back and Making a lewd remark about the customers who came looking for Lao Ge, less customers more a protection racket.

"They want more than Lao Ge has in this place, he's Had and extension before and still doesn't have enough" Nadaku informs Shai Lo. "Tell the new kid everything now" Tieguei says in a slightly exasperated tone which Shai Lo winces at. "Now is not the time to squabble, now is the time to protect our friend" Nadaku chastises, "there are five of them and four of us unless you want to tip the odds further" Nadaku says pointedly as he goes back inside followed by Tieguei and the Avatar.

"Quit stalling Lao" the unkempt head spits as he sizes up the new group. "Lao Ge is done being extorted by you thugs" Tieguei says looking the lead thug in the eye, unbeknownst to him Nadaku has opened a waterskin and passed a rock to Shai Lo. "Is this true Lao, you done with our protection?" Questions the leader, "I have my brothers for safety, unless you would like a cup of tea I'm going to have to ask that you leave" Lao Ge says firmly. As if for the first time the leader notices the elements prepared by the group, the conclusion that they are benders dawning on him. "No I think I'll try the one up the street, it doesn't look like it's about to collapse at any second" he leers at them before he and his team walk out the door to acost some other poor fellow. Nadaku turns to the group and says with a somber look "little does he know, Lao's is the only shop open this early". The friends laugh as Shai Lo almost forgets about his sword, almost. "They'll be back" Tieguei whispers to him, "and when they come will you help us?" Of course Shai Lo would, "yes" he whispers back to his friend and teacher. As he says this Lao Ge appears out of thin air behind them thrusting tea into their hands as Nadaku breaks into (horrible) song, "oh this band of merry men/sent the thugs runnin away/oh yes we sent them runnin awa-oww oww ok I'll stop" he exclaims as he is pelted by old pastries that Lao Ge marketed as "freshly baked".

As Kyoshi watches the friends her view starts to glow white as she finds herself sitting across from her predecessor, she feels as though her connection to the man has been opened slightly. "I'm sorry that is all I can show you Kyoshi, I hope to see you tomorrow" Shai Lo says trying to mask the hope in his voice. "Of course, I enjoy these talks of ours" she replies as she watches him fade away.

As Kyoshi makes her way back to the campsite she sees Rangi waiting for her. "How did it go" she asks, "it went great, Shai Lo bent fire and he is learning about an ancient firebending from to light a flaming sword, I'll get him to show me" Kyoshi says, her joy bubbling over. Rangi kisses her gently "what's he like you haven't told me much about him?" Rangi says, leaving to serve their dinner of Kirima's leftover pig-chicken. "He's a lot like me, and orphan with a Fire Nation best friend, he seems like he wants to help people as best he can I just wish I could see more" Kyoshi says, realizing she's rambling on she turns to Rangi "how was you're day, what did you do?" She asks. Rangi leans in close to her and whispers into her ear "well after training I remembered we have a place to ourselves, no friends no parents just you and me. I went into town and bought a bearskin rug, some sweet smelling candles and lavender oil. So when you're finished eating come and find me in the tent, I'm going to put you in horse stance for thirty minutes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment any advice, also I have no clear schedule for posting but this is roughly the average time frame of 2-3 weeks.


	3. Wrath and Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with some thugs a darker side of Shai Lo emerges and his friends try to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please leave any advice in the comments.

Another bright early morning, crap. As Rangi ripped the blankets off of Kyoshi, the taller girl contemplated murder until she realized one key fact; Rangi had the upper hand, she’d need to wait until she was fully woken up to get the jump on her. “Rise and shine Kyoshi, you wanted to get up early and this is early” Rangi chirped clearly enjoying Kyoshi’s hell. “Need sleep, true spiritual enlightenment” Kyoshi murmurs. “If you don’t get up now I'm going to hold you in horse stance for as long as it takes me to clean my armor” Rangi replies, knowing how much time and effort the firebender put into these things Kyoshi shot up and was at the campfire for breakfast before Rangi could say maintain. A bland bowl of jook later Kyoshi was on her way to commune with her predecessor.

“If the Avatar has a kid, is the next Avatar that kid's parent or not?” Shai Lo asks, the look on his face says he had been pondering this for a while. “I don’t know, since the Avatar spirit is the thing being reborn and not the person I would say no they aren't” Kyoshi replies. Looking satisfied with the answer Shai Lo extends his hand to Kyoshi who takes it and enters the life of the man.

Night falls upon the tea shop as Nadaku and Shai Lo sit in the shop surrounded by massive jugs of water and piles of rock. “Do they know who the Avatar is?” Shai Lo asks, “in the Northern Water Tribe where i'm from the Avatar was identified at six years old but a year later he fell down a flight of stairs and didn’t survive his injuries, so it should be an Earth Kingdom citizen, one who is about fifteen and was born in the late fall”. Shai Lo gulped, that was him, fifteen and born in late fall. “Thinking of calling to the master of the elements for help against some street thugs, not worth it, most of the earth Avatars are never found” Nadaku says. “Are we sure they are coming?” Shai Lo asks, “Tieguei says they are, so they are, that's how it goes, he’s the brain, Lao Ge is the mascot, i'm the charm and now you're the lovable new addition to the team, the rookie” he says as he playfully tousles Shai Lo’s hair, if he did that to Tieguei he would have lost the hand.

They sat for hours waiting for an attack that might never come, Nadaku wanted to play music but Tieguei had specifically forbidden it, “it would um, give away the fact that we’re lying in wait” he had said. He and Nadaku waited and talked until they were rudely interrupted by a flying rock thrown into the shop. “THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE HERE” Nadaku shouted as Tieguei rushed downstairs with his dao in hand followed by Lao Ge. The thugs kicked in the door and threw a torch behind the counter which knocked over a bottle marked “Lao Ge’s stuff” which started a massive blaze. “NO, MY STUFF” Lao Ge said, pure anguish in his voice as Nadaku waterbent to put the flames out. Unfortunately this left three fighters to take on the five thugs armed with truncheons, Tieguei parried the first hit and sliced the man across the leg only to have him collapse on top of him. Shai Lo bent another rock glove and threw his full force behind a punch that was easily dodged as he was kicked in the ribs. Lao Ge used earth like a surfboard and rode around the shop throwing rocks at the men as Nadaku finished putting out the fires. The waterbender became possibly the first tea bender as nearby pots exploded and boiling tea splashed the men.

Tieguei crawled his way out from the man only to be kicked in the head and going limp, “WERE LOSING” Lao Ge yelled as he bent the razor sharp ceramic shards at the man who threw the torch and pinned him to the wall before hitting him in the temple with a rock, Nadaku grabbed Tieguei and to Shai Lo’s shock he revived him with some type of glowing water. Shai Lo bent a rock into the benders leg, knocking it out from under him as he tackled him to the ground and pummeled him with his rock fist, the sound of impact made a squelch like a sponge. how dare this filth attack his friends he thought as he realized the man was no longer moving and his glove was stained with slick blood. He looked to see Tieguei being pushed back into a table as he ducked and blocked the strike from two thugs until he was smacked in the liver and buckled. No Shai Lo thought, without hesitation he brought two massive columns together pinching the thug as he prepared to finish Tieguei. Shai Lo saw the realization on his face as Shai Lo brought a third column into the second man’s face and rocketed him back against the wall as Nadaku froze him in place.

The only one left was being barraged by Lao Ge and as soon as he saw what happened to his companions he fell to his knees as Tieguei kicked him in the jaw. “Oh spirits, Shai Lo what did you do?” Nadaku exclaims as he sees the limp body of the bandit he had pummeled, he looked less like a man more like a piece of meat that had been wrestled from a dog. “Can you heal him?” Shai Lo frantically asks Nadaku, “maybe but it's going to take time” he said as he got to work on the man’s injuries. “Shai Lo, get out of here, people heard the noise. The police will be here any minute” Tieguei said, pushing Shai Lo out the door before slamming it behind him. Shai Lo ran as fast as he could down the Ba Sing Se road to his old stomping grounds where he met Tieguei. Here he huddled in a corner and cried, why didn’t I stop what is wrong with me? He thought as he drifted to sleep plagued with the horrid visions of the bandits beaten and broken face.

“Shai Lo, wake up” Nadaku shakes the boy awake, “the man is fine”. Shai Lo felt as if the world was lifted off of his chest, “but that doesn’t change the fact that you were out of control, you're an earthbender, you're supposed to be strong and stable but you're erratic” Nadaku chastised. “What's going to happen to me?” Shai Lo asks. Nadaku sits down next to him, “you're going to undergo training to help you control yourself, you're our friend Shai Lo were not abandoning you because you went overboard protecting someone” Nadaku replies, the waterbender is up and Shai Lo follows him.

As they make their way back to the tea shop Nadaku jokes to cheer up Shai Lo, “all I'm saying is that you can levitate rock so why not levitate a rock you're standing on and fly around?” Nadaku asks, “can you do that with a block of ice?” Shai Lo replies. “Hey gang, Shai Lo I didn’t get to thank you for your help against the bandits the other day” Lao Ge shouts to them, Tieguei merely nods at him, his face guarded. Nadaku pats him on the back and leads him in.

As they sat around a table in awkward silence Tieguei speaks up, “ok this is weird, Shai Lo as your friends were here to help you, I think all of us can agree that you have little self control, I saw it in your fight with Lao Ge and again last night when we fought the thugs. You're a powerful bender but you're unbalanced and that's what we're supposed to help with”. Lao Ge takes over from his brother, “Shai Lo in addition to bending practice with me, Nadaku and Tieguei are going to give you lessons in personal control, you're our friend we don’t want you getting hurt”. “I understand, I thank you for not turning your backs on me, I am blessed to have friends like you three” Shai Lo replies. “Well that settles it, who wants tea, I recently bought a lovely Ginseng tea” Lao ge cheers as he starts a pot, everything goes to a blinding white as the connection is severed leaving Shai Lo and Kyoshi sitting alone together.

“That might have been one of my most important moments in my tenure as Avatar” Shai Lo says sadly. “How did no one find out you were the Avatar, the problem with me was my parents moved around so directional geomancy couldn’t find me” Kyoshi says. “Geomancy wasn't a thing when I was around, earth Avatars were always the hardest to find because the Earth Kingdom is so big, mostly they tried to use hospital records and that worked some but for people like you and I, we had no records we didn’t exist” Shai Lo replies. “I feel that our connection has been unblocked, we could most likely commune freely now” Kyoshi says in an attempt to cheer her predecessor up. Shai Lo smiles weakly at her, “do you know how old i was when I passed, younger than thirty, my water predecessor died as a child and I was never taught how to commune with my past lives, remember this when you see the rest of my life” he says as he disappears.

Kyoshi collects herself, why does he seem so dejected she thought on her way back. Rangi greeted her with a smile and a kiss, “how was it?” she asks. “Strange, he didn’t live very long and I guess he thinks i'm going to hate him for something he does later in life”. “Oh Kyoshi, i'm sorry to hear that,” Rangi says, putting her arm around the taller girl. “At least it's getting somewhat easier to commune with him, maybe he's getting practice from one of our lives” Kyoshi replied, “that's something at least” Rangi adds.

The next morning Kyoshi woke up, shockingly before Rangi, and even more impressive it was somewhat early. Not wanting to wake Rangi she quietly got dressed and went down to the forest clearing to meet Shai Lo. As she sat on the stone table she immediately was joined by her young predecessor. He looked different, his image somewhat brighter but his face was much more muted. His usual smile was gone and replaced by his warm attempted smile, this one however did not reach his eyes. “Hello Kyoshi, it's nice to see you again,” he said. “And you as well Shai Lo, you look better, brighter” she replied. “I feel better, our connection is open now” Shai Lo says, he extends his hand and Kyoshi takes it after a split seconds hesitation.

Shai Lo sits out behind the tea house in a meditation pose, as he hums Tieguei throws a bucket of VERY COLD water on him. “WHAT THE HELL'' Shai Lo screams, “you need to control yourself, when you're calm is broken you get combative, you need to be still like an immovable boulder” Tieguei calmly replies. “Well-let me throw water on you while you're sleeping, let's see how you react” Shai Lo exclaims to a smiling Tieguei. “I'm Fire Nation, I don't practice neutral jing'' the man replied, clearly enjoying himself. “Well if I'm meditating, PER YOUR REQUEST, just let me” Shai Lo said. He was still angry but he had time to get Tieguei back, maybe he could earthbend a blockage in his favorite teapot. “Come on, it's time for firebending practise” Tieguei says while stretching out his neck. “Hi, my name is Shai Lo, I bend the earth” Shai Lo replies, remembering the sword training incident. “Anyone can benefit from training in other disciplines, early practice firebending teaches how to control flame and not produce it. Firebenders who don't while they become stronger, they become unbalanced and unpredictable, the stuff cautionary tales are made of' Tieguei replies as Shai Lo joins him in a firebending form.

As they practise his hands grow hotter and his legs burn as heat rises in his chest. HOLD he screams to himself. Smoke bellows from his nostrils, HOLD he screams in his head. A series of crescent kicks and his feet started to spark against the ground, HOLD IT IN Shai Lo screamed to himself as he held a small ball of fire in his hands. Tieguei couldn't see as Shai Lo was standing behind him, but he would frequently turn around to make adjustments. Shai Lo forces himself to smother the flames with earth as he and Tieguei finished the form with Shai Lo knowing he couldn't keep his fire in, and it felt better than anything Shai Lo had felt. It felt like truest freedom.

“What happens if someone produces flame prematurely?” Shai Lo asks. “They either keep trying to hold it in or they let it run free“ Tieguei replies, “I'll admit there is a certain spiritual enlightenment to unbridled fire but control is the most important aspect”. As Shai Lo contemplates this Tieguei stares at a spot of singed grass on the ground before stamping it out. “Shai Lo tea time get your ass in here” Lao Ge yells as Nadaku holds a ball of tea over a fire, he had become quite lazy after discovering tea bending. “Come, enjoy some tea and meditation” Lao Ge gestures to a spot in front of him. Shai Lo sits as Nadaku levitates a flying ball of tea in front of him. “Drink pupil for we must meditate” says Lao Ge as Shai Lo closes his eyes he sees visions of a young Water Tribe boy. He plays with his friends, goes swimming and other typical kid stuff. The boy turns to him and looks at him strangely.

“Are you the Avatar?” the boy asks. “Yes, yes I am” Shai Lo replies to the boy. “I wish I could have been,” the boy says. “I'll be the Avatar you would have been” Shai Lo says, the boy hugs him. Shai Lo’s eyes shoot open as Nadaku and Lao Ge stay in meditation. As Shai Lo tries to meditate further all he sees is the boy from the Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while longer because I had family obligations.

**Author's Note:**

> As said before please feel free to critique so I can work on improving.


End file.
